


These Autumn Lights

by gala_apples



Series: An Alphabet of Teen Wolf Crossovers [16]
Category: Queer as Folk (US), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, Crossover, Developing Relationship, Drag Queens, Future Fic, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin likes witnessing the formation of an unconventional relationship almost as much as he likes to exercise his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Autumn Lights

Justin will never get over how many different themes a club can have. It’s always stayed magical to him. Even when dancing for tips. Even when Brian owned Babylon and was the brilliant mind developing the concepts. No matter how much of a view into the back room he had, the creativity never lost its shine. 

Today is no exception. He and Michael are on stop four of a fifteen stop September tour for Rage and what else is there to do on a Wednesday night but go to a queer bar? It’s not like he’s Michael with a husband and kids to Skype. Justin hardly expects Brian to be waiting, to be pining. Their marriage doesn’t work that way. So he goes out, to see what there is to see, and hear, and do. It’s obvious from the first foot in the door that Sheath is rocking an autumn theme, and Justin loves it. All the go-go boys have jockstraps covered in red fabric leaves. There’s a wind machine in the corner circulating more of said leaves into the crowd. The three drink specials are spiced whiskey shots, green apple coolers and caramel martinis. Couldn’t get more fall inspired unless there was a pumpkin pie flavoured shot. And by some complete fluke, the song playing as Justin pays his cover and gets his hand stamped so he can buy said drinks is a remix of Turn Turn Turn. The whole playlist for the night won’t be fall themed, that’s a bit much in anyone’s book, but it’s a nice coincidence.

About an hour in, at twelve forty five exactly, the DJ lets the room know it’s time for the amateur drag competition. It’s not the kind of thing that turns Justin on -he likes men that want to be men, not pretty women- but it’s entertainment. Worst case he drinks the boredom away and is refreshed and bubbly on the dance floor by the time it’s free again. 

Towards the end of the performances Justin proves his own rule wrong. There’s a short man on stage in a little red skirt that barely covers his asscheeks. On top is a skin tight red hoodie with white piping, zipper just low enough to show ‘cleavage’. A blonde ringlet wig tops off the look, with the typical drag to the eyebrow eyeshadow. What sets Lia Monet apart from the other performances is it’s not just her on stage. There are four others, all wearing wolf masks. She dances and vamps to Avicci’s Dear Boy, and without a single prop manages to paint a clear picture of a girl with wild wolfmen in the forest. Justin’s still not attracted to her. He made it work with Daphne but the single time he was actually attracted to a woman was Mel and Lindsay’s friend with the strap on. No, what he wants is the man underneath.

Lia Monet disappears into the Staff Only area after her performance. Justin moves to follow. He’ll fuck him in a dressing room shared by half a dozen performers, what he does he care? One of the best lessons Brian ever taught him was if you act in complete confidence nine times out of ten people will be too cowardly to stop you.

Except he doesn’t quite get there. He’s intercepted by a fairly cute black twink. The mesh dressed man shakes his head at Justin, cheekbones dusted with orange glitter glinting in the club lighting. “You can’t go back there. He’ll be out in a bit if you want to talk about him joining your dance troupe or whatever.”

“You know if he’s got a boyfriend?” Doesn’t really matter to Justin, except that he’ll be having a threesome, potentially. Unless the kid’s a party queen. If Lia Monet wants to get gang banged by all the club provided wolfmen, Justin will just borrow a mask off someone uninterested and join the line.

“Liam is straight. Except for these two guys from high school. He’s got this eternal kind of daddy kink thing for them. They’ll never be interested though, so straight he stays.”

Another important lesson of Brian’s is if a guy seems gay, but proclaims himself straight, all he’s really waiting for is for a guy bold enough to shove a dick in his mouth. Back in the day Brian pulled it off a million times, half the time with his own clients. Justin’s grown the same skill set. Not every guy responds to it, but most do. Enough do that Justin doesn’t get bored. He’ll wait until the man behind Lia Monet exits the staff area and make his move then.

“Mason, you know that’s not true,” shouts a voice. It belongs to a woman who’s just come up to them. She’s probably not Mason’s girlfriend, he seems to be the out to Lia’s closeted. Maybe she’s the token straight friend, maybe she’s a lesbian. Who knows? At the very least she’s lipstick, not butch. Silky brunette hair that gleams under the red and orange flashing lights, candy apple lips, shirt with butterfly sleeves. Melanie would never wear butterfly sleeves.

“Oh...Hayden...what? I think you misheard me. Let me introduce you. Justin, this is Hayden, Liam’s girlfriend. Hayden, this is Justin, the guy I’m probably going to sleep with.” Mason says it all in a rush like he can’t bear to be interrupted. With the web of bullshit he’s spinning Justin can see why.

“Scott and Stiles aren’t the only guys he’d do.”

Mason shrugs. “Everyone would bang Jason Momoa.”

“He wants you.”

“What? No, he-”

Hayden smiles, shrugs. “You’re the experiment he didn’t get to have in high school.”

Justin nearly warns Mason away from it. After all that didn’t work out too well for him. Chris was an experiment that blew up. But it’s really none of his business. Besides, not doing it has its costs too. It took Michael decades to get over his lust for Brian.

“Look, go talk to him! I’m going to be outside, cooling down. Come find me whenever!” With a bit of a shove from Hayden, Mason goes wandering into the same Staff Only area Liam disappeared into. As he does, she stands on her toes to shout in Justin’s ear. This close up all he can smell is her cinnamon gum. “You seem oddly intrigued by the relationship of strangers! Wanna come outside and tell me why?” 

Justin’s not sure why he’s not slinking back onto the dance floor. Instead he’s strangely invested, enough so to actually follow her out of the club. Maybe it’s because everyone around him thought what he had with Brian was so bad, transient and nonsensical, when it works so well for them both. Maybe he just wants these three to feel like not everyone disapproves.

Hayden doesn’t actually give him a chance to explain his motivation though, just goes right back to her situation. “What Mason doesn’t seem to get is that he’s already dating us. We live together, work together, go out together. Practically finish each other’s sentences. And sometimes if we’re drunk or lazy we’ll sleep in a pile together. Sex is the only way we’re not dating.” 

“And you think they should,” Justin offers.

“There’s not much reason why not.”

“For my money, I agree. Me and my husband don’t do monogamy. It works for us much better that way. If you and Liam both want Mason, and he wants you, I don’t see why in the hell not. Definitely not because of society or whatever.”

“I’m a chimera, I’m not supposed to be in polite company anyway,” Hayden mutters, eyes off in the distance for a moment.

“Huh?”

She shakes her head. Harvest moonlight catches her hair almost the same way neon lighting did. “Never mind. Doesn’t matter. Anyway, have you and your man always been polyamorous, or did it happen later?”

Justin starts to tell his lovestory, but that doesn’t last long. The moment she sees Mason come out of Sheath she cuts him off.

“Did you kiss?”

“No!”

“Don’t you think we should talk about what the hell is going on? What the hell _you_ think is going on?” Liam demands. Liam is as blond as Lia is, as it turns out. A shorter cut, but still as peroxide bright as the ringlets were. He’s still wearing the red hoodie. The breastforms are gone so the open zipper shows only waxed chest, which is a better look in Justin’s book. And his ass is practically sculpted to fit his tight black jeans. Any cheek that Justin didn’t see earlier during the skirt flares he’s getting a clothed view of now. Hayden’s a lucky woman and Mason might be about to be a lucky man.

Hayden gestures to the men with enough movement that a hank of hair falls across her face from where it was tucked behind her ear. “You realise the last time we watched Patch Adams you held Mason’s hand for over an hour, right? You didn’t even start at the murder scene, you went for it at the room full of balloons! Tell me which ‘just friend’ would do that.”

“Uh.”

“I’m not saying the three of us have to continue to date. I’m not the only voice here. What I’m saying is we are currently. We somehow fell into it and if we don’t want to continue we need to set some boundaries.”

“Not somehow,” Liam says.

“What?” Mason asks.

Liam’s clearly gathered up his courage. He answers in a full, complete sentence, not just an aside to Hayden’s words. “We didn’t fall into it somehow. It happened because the three of us are perfect together. Like Peter and Elle and Neal in the early seasons.”

“So you want it and I want it. We’re still not the only voices.”

Liam turns to their third. “Mason?”

The man in question turns to Hayden. “You’re okay with how it’s probably going to be more you-Liam, me-Liam? Like you’re great, but I’m not in love and I don’t think I could have sex with you.”

“What we have is great. I don’t need or want it to change.” 

Justin grins. This might be none of his business, but it still sets off bells of familiarity and happiness inside him. The world needs more unconventional relationships, if you ask him.


End file.
